Infiel
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ginny sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero no podía hacer nada por resistirse a los más que evidentes encantos de Cormac McLaggen. Ni siquiera su aparentemente perfecto matrimonio con Harry Potter.


**INFIEL**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el Potterverso surgió de la mente de una señora inglesa llamada J.K. Rowling, así que no me voy a hacer millonaria escribiendo esta historia. ¡Me cachis!_

"_Es la última vez"_, pensó Ginny mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba con la mirada su ropa interior. La experiencia le decía que seguramente no cumpliría su palabra, pero en ese momento se sentía bastante culpable y no tenía intención alguna de volver a hacerlo. De todas formas siempre era igual; por más que intentara resistirse, la atracción que sentía por ese hombre era algo que difícilmente podía controlar y sus encuentros cada vez eran más frecuentes. Y apasionados.

Procurando no girar la cabeza en dirección a la cama, Ginny se puso el sujetador y las bragas y recogió apresuradamente el resto de su ropa. Las mejillas le ardían, signo inequívoco de que debía estar furiosamente colorada, y el arrepentimiento arreciaba con fuerza a esas horas de la tarde. Estaba en París, acompañando a los Chudley Cannons en su último compromiso europeo, y aunque había ido hasta allí convencida de que no sucumbiría nuevamente a los encantos del hombre de la cama, al final la lujuria había sido más fuerte.

-¿Ya te vas, nena?

Ginny apretó los labios y asintió secamente, todavía resistiéndose a mirar a su amante. ¡Merlín! Estaba tan avergonzada. Su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que su madre no la había educado para eso y que el daño causado a su familia no tenía perdón, pero su cuerpo parecía opinar otra cosa porque cada vez que tenía a ese hombre delante ardía. Casi literalmente.

-El señor Dorkins quiere dar una rueda de prensa a última hora de la tarde y tengo que estar con él.

-Para eso falta un buen rato. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?

En esa ocasión Ginny tuvo que mirarlo. Y ahí estaba él, terriblemente guapo con su pelo castaño claro encrespado sobre los ojos, su atractiva barba de tres días y su torso esculpido a golpe de muchas horas de gimnasio. El buscador de moda de la liga de quidditch de Inglaterra y de media Europa. El más que prepotente y presuntuoso capitán de los Cannons, antiguo compañero en Hogwarts y enemigo casi mortal de su hermano Ron.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes.

Cormac McLaggen se acomodó un poco mejor entre las sábanas y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Ginny lo miró durante un instante y eso bastó para que algo cálido se despertara ahí abajo. Y, por más duro que fuera reconocerlo, debía admitir que no era para menos porque McLaggen, a pesar de ser un idiota absoluto, era el hombre más deseado del mundo mágico. Más incluso que Harry Potter, héroe nacional y actual esposo de Ginny, que agitó la cabeza para no tener que pensar en él porque. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole algo así? No era correcto. De hecho estaba terriblemente mal, pero de todas formas Ginny tenía la sensación de que no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitar estar dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Y no porque Cormac McLaggen estuviera muy bueno ni porque fuera maravilloso en la cama, sino porque las cosas con Harry no iban muy bien últimamente. Ginny se repetía una y otra vez que sólo era una mala racha, que las cosas volverían a ser las de antes, pero la crisis había empezado un par de años antes, después del nacimiento de James, y no tenía pinta de que nada fuese a mejorar en breve.

Al principio su matrimonio había sido el final perfecto para un trágico pero fantástico cuento de hadas. Después de vivir tantos meses separados, de enfrentar una guerra y de perder a personas a las que nunca se cansarían de echar de menos, poder estar con Harry había sido la recompensa perfecta a tanto sufrimiento. Ginny se había sentido tan plena de dicha cada vez que podía besarle sin miedo, cada vez que se cogían de la mano y se miraban a los ojos como si se quisieran de verdad, que incluso pensó que toda esa felicidad nunca se acabaría. Había disfrutado del breve noviazgo antes de la boda y estaba absolutamente segura de que nunca olvidaría el día en que se puso su vestido de novia y se reunió con Harry en el altar para enlazar sus vidas para siempre. La luna de miel aún le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Ginny nunca había visto a Harry tan exultante de alegría como cuando le comunicó que estaba embarazada. Fueron sin lugar a dudas los mejores nueve meses de su vida porque, aunque sentía nauseas todo el tiempo y las piernas se le hincharon hasta casi impedirle el poder caminar, Harry la trató como a una reina. Ginny había renunciado a su carrera profesional en el quidditch y había pasado un embarazo muy poco apacible y algunas veces incluso había pensado que no lo resistiría, pero Harry había estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Durante esa etapa de su vida, los desayunos en la cama, los masajes relajantes y los mimos habían sido una constante placentera capaz de hacerla olvidar todas sus incomodidades. Y cuando James nació…

¡Oh, Merlín! Harry podría haberse vuelto loco de felicidad cuando cogió al niño en brazos. Ginny también estaba contenta, por supuesto que sí, pero lo de Harry era como de otro mundo porque para él, que nunca había tenido una familia que lo quisiera, que había pasado su infancia sufriendo en manos de aquellos muggles degenerados, tener un hijo era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle el destino. Ginny ni siquiera había necesitado ver al niño para saber que lo querría más que a nada y que lo protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, pero ella tenía a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Sabía lo que era ser querida, formar parte de un núcleo familiar estable y rebosante de amor y cariño, pero para Harry todo era más especial. Su vida.

Durante los nueve meses de embarazo, Ginny y Harry habían estado muy ocupados organizándolo todo para la llegada del bebé. Tras casi un año de indecisión, habían terminado por comprarse una bonita casa en el Valle de Godric. La habían decorado juntos, disfrutando de un momento único como pareja, y habían puesto especial mimo en la habitación de James, sobre todo Harry. Cuando Ginny había sugerido que debían buscar un nombre para el niño, Harry no se lo había pensado ni un poco. James Sirius si era niño. Lily si era niña. Ginny recordaba haberse sentido un poco olvidada en ese momento porque, aunque los nombres no le disgustaran y los encontrara bonitos, Harry no la había dejado opinar. Pero transigió igual que lo hizo cuando su marido convirtió el cuarto de James en una especie de campo de quidditch en miniatura o en tantos otros pequeños detalles que no venían al caso. Y lo hizo porque Harry estaba tan emocionado que le parecía una crueldad discutirle algo.

En cualquier caso, todo había ido bien hasta el momento del nacimiento del bebçe y la posterior vuelta a casa. Ahí habían empezado los problemas y Ginny jamás podría culpar a Harry por ello porque realmente ella fue la responsable de todo. No sabía a qué se debió la desoladora sensación que la embargó cuando se quedó sola con James por primera vez, pero fue algo tan angustiante que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contárselo a nadie. Ese día se había acercado a la cuna porque el niño estaba empezando a llorar, lo había mirado y de repente se había visto incapaz de cuidarlo. Ya en el hospital se había sentido torpe a la hora de cogerlo porque creía que se le podría caer o que tal vez pudiera hacerle daño, pero entonces su madre había estado a su lado para tranquilizarla. Pero no ese día. Harry había tenido que ir al Ministerio a solucionar algunos papeleos relacionados con el registro de James en el censo mágico y su madre había ido al Callejón Diagón a hacer la compra y ella se había quedado sola con el bebé.

Lo que al principio no eran más que gruñidos y gimoteos apenas audibles, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un llanto en toda regla. Ginny sabía que era la hora de comer, que tenía que darle de mamar a James y después ayudarle a expulsar los gases y cambiarle el pañal, pero no podía cogerlo. Estaba como paralizada junto a la cuna, con el corazón encogido y las manos temblorosas, preguntándose qué clase de madre era incapaz de consolar a su bebé. Ginny no supo cuánto tiempo duró esa sensación, pero finalmente pudo coger a James y logró calmarle. Podría haberse olvidado de ello, achacar su inseguridad a su juventud y su inexperiencia, pero le había pasado más veces. Muchas más.

Harry en cambio manejaba al niño con una soltura que parecía impropia de alguien como él. Sin duda había adquirido tablas mientras cuidaba de Teddy, su ahijado, y no mostraba ningún titubeo. Siempre estaba dispuesto a levantarse a media noche para dar un biberón, cambiar pañales apestosos o jugar con James. Y Ginny seguía pensando que era una mala madre que no podía cuidar de su bebé cuando estaban solos. No era culpa de Harry y lo sabía, pero durante los primeros meses de vida de James comenzó a sentir cierto resquemor contra su marido.

Eran celos. Ginny había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que había estado muy celosa de Harry y que ella misma lo había ido alejando poco a poco de su lado. Durante unos meses quiso echarle la culpa a él porque era un hecho que cuánto más tiempo dedicaba Harry a cuidar de James, menos pasaba con ella. La parte racional de Ginny consideraba que eso era algo normal porque un bebé necesitaba ser vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, pero su parte racional le decía que no era justo. Después de nueve meses siendo tratada como una reina, Ginny Potter perdió su estatus y se convirtió en poco más que un ama de cría.

Al principio Harry lo había intentado. Solía meterse por las noches en la cama, después de dormir a James, y comenzaba a besarla y acariciarla. Le preguntaba si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, y Ginny siempre decía lo mismo. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pechos o la cabeza y otra clase de excusas que habían ido alejando a Harry poco a poco. Las caricias osadas se redujeron a algún esporádico beso en la mejilla y un _buenas noches_ susurrado a media voz para que, por favor, James no se despertase. Cuando Harry volvía casa, se dedicaba por completo a James y los fines de semana iban a La Madriguera y todo era caos y frases dichas a voz en grito. Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta dejaron de cogerse de la mano y de mirarse a los ojos y un día no hubo beso de buenas noches. Y a Ginny, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo mala madre que era, ni siquiera le importó.

A pesar de ello, había pensado que sería una situación pasajera y que todo se arreglaría cuando James creciera. Efectivamente, James creció y ella se empezó a sentir mucho más cómoda cogiendo en brazos a un bebé un poco más grande y menos frágil. Fue entonces cuando realmente disfrutó de su maternidad, mientras le hacía carantoñas al niño y le enseñaba a hablar, a andar y tantas otras cosas que eran momentos grabados a fuego en su memoria. Ginny dejó de sentirse angustiada e inútil y siempre se reía cuando James se aferraba a su cuello y pronunciaba _Mamá_ con su vocecita infantil. Era como si la bruma del principio se hubiera disipado por completo. O casi, porque las cosas con Harry no habían mejorado.

Ginny suponía que debía haberse cansado de intentarlo, así de fácil. Pero no era sólo eso. También era su trabajo como auror. Estaba a punto de lograr un ascenso y cuando no estaba con James estaba trabajando. Muchas noches, cuando llegaba a casa, Ginny dormía. Otras, ella simplemente fingía que lo hacía porque no quería despertar y darse cuenta de que el cuento de hadas no había tenido un final feliz y que ella había fracasado porque había sido incapaz de mantener a flote a su matrimonio.

Por más que quisiera echarle la culpa a Harry, no podía. Después de todo, Harry no había sido quien un día, tres meses atrás, y durante un viaje de los Cannons a Alemania, había cedido a la tentación y se había acostado con Cormac McLaggen. No. Eso lo había hecho Ginny Potter, antes Weasley y, por más que se arrepintiera, por más que se repitiera que no volvería a caer, sucumbir a sus pasiones cada vez era más fácil.

Había empezado a trabajar como jefa de prensa de los Cannons seis meses atrás. James ya era un poco mayor y su madre estaba encantada de cuidar de él cada vez que fuera necesario y Ginny simplemente no podía permanecer en casa ni un día más, pensando en que era una fracasada y dependiendo económicamente de un hombre con el que no mantenía relaciones sexuales desde hacía más de dos años. Quizá sus motivos para buscar trabajo habían sido un poco egoístas, pero Ginny necesitaba hacer algo con su vida y su nuevo empleo no le quitaba tanto tiempo como pudiera parecer. Debía viajar casi todos los fines de semana, pero el resto de días apenas necesitaba pasarse tres o cuatro horas por la oficina para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Ragmar Dorkins, el nuevo presidente de los Cannons, había revolucionado el equipo. Un par de años antes había iniciado una poderosa campaña publicitaria al más puro estilo muggle con el objetivo de conseguir abonados que le permitieran financiar el proyecto que tenía en mente para los Cannons. Iba a fichar a los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra e iba a devolver a la institución el prestigio de épocas pasadas. Más de cien años sin ganar un solo título eran muchos años y Ginny estaba allí para ayudarle a recuperar la buena reputación de antaño.

Y Cormac McLaggen también.

Después de que la guerra terminara, cuando las cosas empezaron a estar más tranquilas, McLaggen había abandonado Inglaterra y se había ido a jugar al quidditch a Italia. Y, sí, los equipos de aquel país no eran maravillosos, pero destacaban en una cosa: podían convertir a cualquiera en una estrella mediática a nivel internacional. McLaggen, por supuesto, era el candidato perfecto para eso. No solo era un guardián medianamente decente, también era indudablemente atractivo y en cuanto hizo un par de buenos partidos, la prensa sensacionalista italiana lo convirtió en estrella. Pronto comenzó a ganar más dinero ejerciendo como modelo para prestigiosas marcas de túnicas de diseño que jugando al quidditch. Las revistas del corazón le dedicaban portadas casi todas las semanas y las brujas adolescentes de medio mundo estaban locas por él. Y McLaggen, que no se cansaba de repetir que solo quería jugar al quidditch, se aprovechaba de ello. Tenía fama de conquistador y de golfo y no se molestaba en intentar aparentar otra cosa. Siempre iba a la moda y no se cansaba de tanta atención. Ni de tanto dinero. Y por si eso fuera poco, cada vez era mejor guardián. Fue llamado por primera vez a la selección inglesa el año anterior y después de una grandiosa actuación en las semifinales de la Eurocopa, Dorkins se fijó en él.

Para entonces, Ragmar Dorkins había conseguido reunir una plantilla de jugadores bastante decentes. Sobretodo destacaban los gemelos Gorski, dos chicos polacos recién salidos de la escuela que amenazaban con convertirse en los cazadores de moda de Inglaterra. Gracias al buen ojo del presidente y al buen hacer de la entrenadora Reagan Slane, los Cannons habían terminado terceros en el campeonato del año anterior y se habían clasificado para jugar en Europa. Sólo necesitaban a alguien más para ser aún mejores y habían fichado a McLaggen, ofreciéndole un sueldo que nadie en su sano juicio podría rechazar. Los Cannons podían permitírselo porque la gente parecía entusiasmarse de nuevo con el equipo. Había multitud de nuevos asociados y la venta de camisetas se había disparado. Todo iba bien y la llegada de McLaggen sólo contribuyó a que las cosas fueran a mejor.

Cuando Ginny llegó, Cormac ya estaba completamente integrado en la dinámica de los Cannons. Aunque era bastante petulante la mayor parte del tiempo, sus compañeros de equipo le apreciaban, incluso Warrintong y Vaiser, dos viejos Slytherin que normalmente no tenían cara de muy buenos amigos.

Ginny ni siquiera recordaba que Cormac había intentado ligarse a Hermione cuando estaban en Hogwarts. De hecho creía que su fama de ligón era un poco exagerada hasta que él le guiñó un ojo el mismo día en que fueron oficialmente presentados. Ginny pensó que fue un gesto tonto digno de alguien con el ego un poco por las nubes, pero cuando Ron habló de él no en muy buenos términos y cuando Cormac volvió a repetir el gesto al día siguiente, Ginny supo que ahí tendría problemas.

En circunstancias normales no habría caído en sus redes, eso lo tenía tan claro como que Harry se había cargado a Voldemort con un _Expeliarmus._ No era el primero que pretendía echarle el guante después del fin de la guerra, también espoleados por lo que supondría quitarle la novia a Harry Potter. Ginny pensaba que esos tipos no eran más que estúpidos, como estúpidas eran las chicas que querían ligarse a Harry, pero después de lo que había pasado tras el nacimiento de James, tras tantos meses sin sentirse especial, el interés que Cormac demostró por ella le llegó muy dentro y al final, después de unos cuantos meses haciéndose la dura, había dejado de resistirse y había llamado a la puerta de la habitación de Cormac, quién la recibió con una sonrisa y una buena tanda de besos y roces que la volvieron completamente loca.

Aquella primera vez se había sentido tan mal que había huido de sus brazos sin ni siquiera vestirse. Se había acordado de James y de Harry y se había puesto a llorar como una imbécil, pero cuando Cormac había ido a buscarla un par de horas después y le había ofrecido un poco de consuelo, algo que sinceramente Ginny no esperaba que fuera a hacer, había vuelto a ocurrir. Mucho más tranquilamente esa vez, como si estuvieran haciendo algo más que desfogarse.

Ginny sólo había sentido que el sexo con Cormac era especial en esa ocasión. El resto de veces, que habían sido muchas, era algo animal, un instinto que debían satisfacer a cualquier precio y que dejaba su cuerpo satisfecho y su mente sumida en oscuros pensamientos que la llenaban de remordimientos. Siempre se decía que sería la última vez y siempre volvía a caer porque Cormac McLaggen, a pesar de todos sus defectos, era el mejor amante que había tenido nunca.

A pesar de que no quería que aquello siguiera sucediendo, justo antes de salir de la habitación Ginny miró por encima del hombro a su amante y pronunció unas palabras que sonaron a sentencia.

-Nos vemos luego.

Cormac sonrió ampliamente, dejando a la vista una hilera de preciosos dientes, blancos y perfectos. Ginny soltó un gruñido. Sí. Definitivamente era una esposa terrible y una mujer con muy poca fuerza de voluntad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola, Harry –Ginny dejó la varita sobre la mesa y se acercó a James, que trajinaba con sus juguetes sentado sobre la alfombra- ¡Hola, cariño!

En cuanto la vio, el niño extendió los bracitos hacia su madre y se rió con ganas cuando Ginny lo cogió y le hizo unas cuantas carantoñas. Harry, que estaba rellenando algún informe relacionado con el trabajo, se puso en pie para recibir a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

Ginny se puso tensa. Sin duda, Harry debió pensar que se debía al pequeño gesto de cariño que le había dispensado, pero no era por eso. Ni mucho menos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que el viaje había estado muy bien, sobre todo gracias a un par de buenas sesiones de sexo con Cormac McLaggen? Definitivamente no parecía una buena idea, menos aún cuando sintió nuevamente cómo la culpa le subía por la garganta y estaba a punto de estallar en forma de grito angustiado. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Era su deber como esposa, madre e hija digna de Molly y Arthur Weasley, pero cuando miró a Harry, con toda la inseguridad que ella le despertaba y el cansancio de un trabajo demasiado exigente reflejados en su rostro, cuando pensó en Cormac, tan guapo y siempre perfecto, supo a ciencia cierta que no, que nada acabaría. No por el momento.

-¡Oh, todo ha ido perfectamente! –Ginny habló muy deprisa y fue a sentarse al sofá, colocando a James en su regazo y aferrándose a él como si fuera el único salvavidas a su alcance. –Si las cosas van bien en el partido de ida, es posible que nos clasifiquemos para la final.

-Ya lo he oído por la radio. Ron estaba muy contento.

-Me aseguraré de regalarle un par de entradas si al final lo conseguimos. ¿A ti te apetecería venir a la final?

-Bueno, ya sabes que los Cannons no me apasionan, pero estaría bien.

-Ya. Tú eres del Puddlemere United. Traidor.

-¡Oh, sí! –Harry soltó una sonrisita- En todos los sentidos.

Se refería a los años en que Ginny había sido jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos. Ginny se sintió fatal al llamarlo traidor precisamente a él y apenas movió un músculo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Últimamente Harry había vuelto a tener pequeños gestos con ella, como si quisiera solucionar las cosas pero no se atreviera a hablar abiertamente de sus problemas, pero Ginny no estaba en condiciones de aceptarlos así, como si nada. Quizá unos pocos meses antes hubiera estado encantada, pero desde que se acostaba con Cormac no concebía la idea de intentarlo con Harry. Era algo que le parecía demencial porque. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Follar con su amante por las tardes y con su marido por las noches, o al revés?

-Estoy agotada –Y ahí estaba la frase estrella. Ginny dejó a James con su padre y se levantó- Voy a darme una buena ducha y después me encargaré de la cena de James y de acostarlo. ¿Te parece?

-Claro –Harry pareció desilusionado y un poco perdido, como si no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de qué debía hacer- ¿Te apetece que haga algo para nosotros?

-No tengo mucha hambre. Me tomaré un vaso de leche y me iré a dormir.

-Vale. Como quieras.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa que sólo podría calificarse como forzada y desapareció escaleras arriba. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasándole a ella, cuando había intentado hacerlo todo bien? ¿Cómo era posible después de tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué se había metido en ese lío? Y lo peor de todo. ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo todo?

En realidad, lo último era muy fácil. Bastaba con pararle los pies a Cormac –y de paso hacer lo mismo con los suyos propios- pero al día siguiente, cuando estaba encerrada en su despacho, decidiendo a qué medio concedería la próxima entrevista el señor Dorkins, Cormac entró a la estancia sin muchos miramientos, trabó la puerta a base de hechizos y se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal en celo. Ginny no podía negar que disfrutaba bastante de semejante salvajismo, pero ese día se levantó para rehuir sus caricias y lo encaró con decisión. Iba a pararle los pies. Sí. Iba a conseguirlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Cormac –Dijo, procurando que su voz sonara a advertencia sin mucho éxito.

-Buenos días, nena.

Él sonrió con esa arrogancia que la volvía loca y la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo fuerte y musculado, logrando que cada poro de su piel se hiciera más y más sensible con un simple roce. Estar con él, sentir su piel acariciando la suya, era algo que la enardecía. A veces incluso se había preguntado si era posible que estuviera sometida al influjo de algún hechizo, pero sabía positivamente que no era así. Simplemente se trataba de una atracción física salvaje y ruda contra la que era imposible luchar.

-¿Qué haces, Cormac? –Musitó mientras él hundía la cabeza en su cuello y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Una mano se deslizo traviesa por su costado y le agarró con fuerza un pecho. Genial. No iba a ser fácil detenerle. No iba a ser fácil en absoluto. Aún así, aunque podía notar que pronto se rendiría, intentó apartarlo- Para. Aquí no. Podrían pillarnos.

-Ya sabes que no –Él la hizo retroceder y un instante después Ginny estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, con las piernas abiertas. ¡Vaya mierda de resistencia!- Nunca nos pillan.

Era verdad. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho en su despacho? Ginny no llevaba la cuenta -¡Faltaría más!- pero a _grosso modo_ calculaba que al menos una docena de veces había follado con Cormac allí, emocionada y excitada ante la perspectiva de que pudiera pillarles. El peligro sólo era un aliciente extra para seguir haciendo aquello.

A pesar de que una mano experta ya estaba trajinando con bastante efectividad por debajo de su falda, Ginny hizo un último esfuerzo y lo apartó con algo de brusquedad. Cormac se quedó a un par de pasos de distancia, muy serio y despeinado, con los ojos fijos en ella cargados de confusión, como si en realidad no se hubiera esperado un rechazo de ese calibre.

-Estoy ocupada, Cormac. En serio.

McLaggen frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra, como sopesando qué hacer a continuación. Ginny pensó que había ganado y se disponía adecentarse un poco cuando Cormac se bajó los pantalones y dejó ver su masculinidad en todo su esplendor.

-¿No tienes ni cinco minutos, nena?

Ginny soltó un suspiro tembloroso y no tuvo fuerzas para quitarle los ojos de encima. Cormac sonrió con una malicia muy poco digna de un Gryffindor y unos segundos después estaba sobre ella, embistiendo con firmeza y demostrándole que pararle los pies no iba a ser nada fácil cuando tenía el cuerpo de todo un adonis griego.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No le había bajado la regla. Llevaba quince días de retraso y Ginny estaba total y absolutamente desesperada. No se lo había dicho a nadie, por supuesto, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada porque la última vez que tuvo uno de esos supo que estaba embarazada de James. En esa ocasión no podía tratarse de eso. Ginny quería creer que sólo se debía al estrés que la situación actual le producía.

No se trataba únicamente de su aventura con Cormac, aunque eso por sí mismo era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. El trabajo se había vuelto más exigente desde que los Cannons se habían clasificado para la final europea y, además, todo el mundo se había vuelto loco en La Madriguera. Hermione había anunciado que estaba embarazada y estaba tan nerviosa que era capaz de contagiar esos nervios a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella durante al menos cinco minutos. Había convertido a Ginny en su máxima confidente y le mandaba lechuzas a todas horas preguntándose cosas de cuando estaba esperando a James.

Era divertido ver a Hermione en ese estado. Por supuesto, a esas alturas ya se había leído todos los libros sobre embarazos que existían en los mundos mágico y muggle, pero ninguno de ellos parecía haberla tranquilizado ni un poco. Era extraño verla insegura respecto a algo y Ginny procuraba ser paciente porque entendía perfectamente su miedo, pero siendo honesta no estaba de humor para soportar aquello. Tenía demasiados inconfesables problemas personales por los que perder el sueño, más aún desde que tenía el retraso porque, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba perdida.

Aquella tarde había decidido quedar con Cormac en algún lugar en el que no fueran a terminar manteniendo relaciones. En realidad no le apetecía nada ponerse a follar cuando estaba tan asustada, pero como acostumbraba a perder el control de su cuerpo cuando ese hombre andaba cerca, creyó más prudente ir a un sitio público. Por razones obvias el mundo mágico estaba descartado, así que se vieron en una cafetería muggle bastante alejada de cualquier punto mágico de Londres. No quería que nadie los viera. Odiaba actuar furtivamente; lo estaba haciendo desde hacía meses, pero no podía acostumbrase a ello. Sentía como si algo en su interior fuera a estallar por culpa de tantas mentiras y ahora eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer, por Merlín, si estaba…? No. Ni siquiera iba a pensarlo. No podía ser verdad. Algo así no podía pasarle a ella. Era una buena persona que había cometido un error. Sólo eso.

Cormac, que era hijo de muggles, se movía por el mundo no mágico con una pericia que Ginny era incapaz de demostrar. Mientras lo veía acercarse a la mesa que Ginny había ocupado, lejos de la ventana y bastante discreta, casi oculta a los ojos de los curiosos, no pudo evitar pensar que la ropa muggle le quedaba aún mejor que la de brujo. Estaba tan atractivo que muchas miradas femeninas –y unas cuantas masculinas- se fijaron en él. Cormac sonrió con suficiencia y se dejó caer con indolencia en la silla frente a Ginny, satisfecho por el efecto logrado anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Por qué quieres que nos veamos aquí?

Ginny ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Cormac podría estar pensando en ese momento, pero le pareció un poco menos arrogante, como si esperara que ella fuera a ofrecerle _algo._

-Creo que puedo estar embarazada.

Soltó la información de sopetón, segura de que era la mejor forma de afrontar el problema. No quería que Cormac se pusiera a decir tonterías y la hiciera divagar. Y lo consiguió, a juzgar por la expresión de absoluto desconcierto que puso su amante. Ya no había arrogancia ni un exceso de confianza en sí mismo, sólo incomprensión.

-¿Qué?

-Hace dos semanas que no me viene la regla, Cormac. Creo que estoy embarazada.

Él boqueó como un pez, se puso muy pálido y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando una forma de salir de allí. Sin embargo, un instante después pareció recuperar la compostura y se irguió todo lo que pudo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Quieres que le envíe una felicitación a tu marido?

-Tiene todo que ver contigo, Cormac –Ginny bajó el tono de voz. Nadie les estaba prestando atención, nadie les conocía y a nadie le importaba que el mundo estuviera a punto de abatirse sobre sus cabezas, pero ella no quiso que les oyeran- Si estoy embarazada, el niño es tuyo.

Eso fue más de lo que McLaggen podía soportar. Se puso en pie como movido por un resorte y Ginny creyó que se iba a echar a correr. O peor aún, a desaparecerse frente a tantos muggles. En lugar de eso, y después de unos segundos de absoluta incerticumbre, Cormac volvió a sentarse y Ginny suspiró aliviada. Quizá sí fuese capaz de afrontar el problema como un hombre.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tu marido…

-Escúchame. Llevo meses sin acostarme con Harry. ¿Entiendes? –Ginny se sintió repentinamente irritada- Meses, Cormac. Así que si estoy embarazada, el bebé será tuyo porque eres el único con el que… Ya sabes.

Cormac parpadeó, suspiró profundamente y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos con un gesto derrotado.

-¿Has ido a San Mungo?

-¿Es que no me escuchas? No puedo ir a San Mungo para que me examinen porque si Harry se entera sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Si estás embarazada se enterará de todas formas.

Ginny apretó los labios. Eso era cierto y entones. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No. No iba a pensar en ello. No hasta que no supiera si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Espera –Cormac volvió a mirarla y se levantó otra vez, aunque instándola a hacer lo mismo- Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué? No pienso fugarme contigo.

Cormac hizo un gesto desdeñoso y Ginny se sintió muy tonta porque definitivamente no había sido esa la intención de su amante.

-Vamos a buscar una farmacia –Explicó con paciencia mientras la arrastraba al exterior- Existen unos test de embarazo que las muggles utilizan cuando están en esta situación. Son bastante efectivos.

-Pero… ¿Muggles? –Ginny, que no podía hacer más que seguirlo, no estaba muy segura de aquello. Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo parecía formar parte de alguna horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar- ¿Crees que funcionará? Somos brujos.

-Tú misma has dicho que San Mungo no es una opción, así que tenemos que intentarlo.

Ginny asintió. Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar una farmacia, pero una hora después estaban en la vieja casa de los padres de Cormac. El hombre no se había atrevido a llevarla a su propio apartamento porque solía estar rodeado de periodistas en busca de noticias jugosas y a ninguno de los dos les apetecía que les fotografiaran juntos.

Cormac la hizo sentarse mientras le explicaba cómo funcionaba el test de embarazo. No era un experto, por supuesto, pero había crecido rodeado de cosas como aquella y no le sonaban tan a chino como a Ginny. Ella sólo quería salir de dudas de una vez, pero estaba aterrada y era incapaz de ir al baño.

-Ginny –Musitó Cormac antes de que ella fuera a hacerlo- ¿Y si estás embarazada? ¿Qué haremos?

Aunque no quería pensar en ello, Ginny sintió cierto alivio ante aquel _haremos_ porque significaba que, a pesar de todo, Cormac McLaggen no pensaba dejarla en la estacada.

-No lo sé. No puedo…

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más. A Cormac le temblaba el labio inferior cuando le cogió una mano y se la besó con algo que se parecía mucho a la devoción. Ginny siempre había creído que su relación era algo basado únicamente en el sexo, pero en ese instante tuvo la sensación de que Cormac sentía algo más por ella.

-Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Vale. Gracias, Cormac.

Él asintió y dejó que Ginny se levantara y fuera al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió a su lado, la bruja tenía la sensación de haber vivido los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida.

-¿Y bien?

-Hay una rayita.

Cormac agarró las instrucciones y las leyó con avidez. Un segundo después, sonreía y se levantaba para darle un abrazo que no tenía ni un mínimo de pasión feroz, sólo alivio.

-Es negativo, Ginny. No estás embarazada.

Ella no pudo ni quiso contener la carcajada de felicidad que escapó de sus labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tan solo dos días después, Ginny gritaba de felicidad porque la regla le había bajado. Se había quedado bastante tranquila en casa de Cormac, pero como los cachivaches muggles no le despertaban demasiada confianza, la duda había estado presente en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Exultante de alegría, Ginny le había dado un beso a Harry esa mañana, sin sentirse nada culpable por estar poniéndole los cuernos, y se había ido a trabajar con la sensación de que le habían quitado un terrible pese de encima. Y con una determinación en mente: no iba a volver a acostarse con Cormac McLaggen nunca más.

En esa ocasión era un hecho. Después del terrible susto que se había llevado no pensaba volver a correr el riesgo. Dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a ser consumida por la feroz pasión que Cormac le despertaba. No volvería a serle infiel a Harry ni con él ni con nadie. Pensaba poner todo de su parte para arreglar las cosas con su marido porque durante los días en los que había pensado que iba a tener un hijo de otro hombre, había llegado a creer que iba a perder a Harry y eso la angustiaba muchísimo más de lo que podría esperar. Ella quería a Harry. Quería volver a hablar con él durante horas, quería cogerse de su mano para salir a pasear y quería poder mirarlo como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos. Y Cormac era un obstáculo. Ginny apreciaba que se hubiera portado tan bien con ella, pero nada más. Le desearía que fuera feliz, pero lejos de ella.

A pesar de su decisión, una parte de Ginny aún temía no ser capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, pero cuando Cormac fue a su despacho, acudiendo a su llamada, no se arrojó sobre ella. Cerró la puerta y se quedó en pie frente a la mesa, mirándola con incertidumbre. Durante aquellos dos días habían puesto todo de su parte para no tener que encontrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia y ahora ambos se sentían inseguros, temerosos incluso.

-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?

-Mucho más tranquila. Ya me ha venido el periodo.

-Me alegro mucho –Su voz, suave y tranquila, era completamente sincera. Ginny no necesitó agradecérselo con palabras.

-No quiero seguir viéndome contigo –Dijo con seguridad, sorprendida por su propia vehemencia. Cormac, sin embargo, puso cara de haberse estado esperando algo así.

-Me parece lógico.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo indefinido. No sabían gran cosa el uno del otro y definitivamente no estaban enamorados, pero el roce había hecho el cariño y, a pesar de que su relación había terminado un poco abruptamente, no se guardarían rencor. Al principio seguramente les costaría un poco mantener las formas, pero con el tiempo todo quedaría olvidado y punto. Ginny volvería a ser la esposa ideal y Cormac volvería a disfrutar de su fama y su vida alocada. Eso era todo. El perfecto final para algo que no había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas.

-Bueno –Cormac suspiró y se dispuso a marcharse –Nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Ginny sonrió cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró nuevamente.

**FIN**

_Pues sí. Habéis leído bien. He hecho un Ginny/Cormac muy poco políticamente correcto, pero lo tenía en mente desde hacía mogollón de tiempo y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de escribirlo. Seguramente las amantes de Ginny me odiarán, pero todo el mundo es capaz de hacer locuras de vez en cuando, más aún cuando tenemos delante a un tipo como Cormac porque, leches, entre él y Harry yo también me quedaría con él._

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Quizá tengáis la sensación de que las cosas pasan un poco deprisa, pero esto es un one-shot. ¿Qué esperábais?_

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
